


Briquet

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [39]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, Weddings, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Mon Headcanon sur d'où vient le briquet doré de Sanji, j'imagine.
Relationships: Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff & Vinsmoke Sanji, Emporio Ivankov & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Journal de Bord [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Briquet

Il n’avait aucune idée d’où venait le briquet du blond. Il ne l’avait pas avant leur séparation sur Sabaody, ou du moins ne l’avait jamais utilisé, mais il savait que ce n’était pas un cadeaux des personnes avec qui il avait vécu pendant ces deux années. 

Il ne s’était pas réellement posé la question d’où il venait avant mais aujourd’hui oui. 

Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Zoro n’était pas du genre à chercher pourquoi il se posait des questions à un moment plutôt qu’un autre. Il appelait ça du flegme, Sanji appelait ça un manque de neurones.

Il ne s’était pas attendu à une réponse. Le blond était secret, même après la débâcle de WholeCake Island. Certes, le sabreur était sûrement celui qui en savait le plus mais cela ne changeait pas des années de mutisme. 

« Zeff me l’a envoyé. » le cuistot avait haussé des épaules, celles-ci repoussant légèrement le coussin sur lequel il était installé. Voir Sanji dans un lit avec lui était toujours une chose qu’il aimait. « Ivankov et lui se connaissent. Quand j’ai parlé du vieux à la Reine, j’ai pas vraiment fait attention mais il avait l’air de savoir de quoi je parlais. »

« Donc ils se connaissent ? » fit-il étonné, « Etrange. »

« Nope. Ils sont mariés. »

Zoro papillonna des yeux plusieurs secondes sous l’air totalement sérieux de son amant.

« Pas – roh. » le blond passa une main sur son visage, amusé « Y a un truc qui se fait dans certains équipages, c’est se marier avec un compagnon pour que ce dernier reçoive la part du conjoint à la mort de celui-ci. C’est pour ça qu’ils se sont mariés. Ils étaient dans le même équipage en étant jeune. »

…. Il n’était pas au courant de cette pratique mais d’accord. C’était une pratique comme une autre. Pourquoi pas. Il y avait des pratiques pires dans le monde de la piraterie. Il allait pas juger. 

« Du coup j’ai reçu ce briquet quelques jours après mettre fait tabasser par Ivankov la première fois. Avec une note. Un truc du genre ‘’Tu t’es fait laminer gamin, t’as intérêt à bosser’’. »

Les mots habituels de Zeff pour encourager son fils donc.. Zoro se souvenait encore de quand ils étaient retournés au Baratie, quelques mois avant. Le père adoptif du cuistot était flippant dans son genre mais il voulait le meilleur pour son fils. 

Non, il n’avait pas peur de la menace de mort d’un vieux avec une jambe de bois. Faux.

« Bref. J’y tiens. »

« J’aurai pas deviner tient. » fit-il ironiquement tandis que le blond lui lança son oreiller à la figure. Quelques minutes après, il était entrain de pleurer de rire parce que Sanji avait décidé de le chatouiller.


End file.
